dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Trade Inn
The Trade Inn (or Trade INN) is a feature exclusive to Don't Starve Together. It is used to trade in multiple common Skins for rarer ones. The machine works by taking nine items of the same tier and giving the player a single skin a tier higher. However, sometimes the machine will give out a rarer skin that is two tiers higher. The Trade Inn is run by the Curio Collector. Quotes The quotes spoken by the Curio Collector: Official Greeting * "Lookin' to trade? Ya come to the right place. Put your items in tha machine to get somethin' better!" * "Ya got a heap 'o items? Want better items? Well, ya come to the right place! Put 'em in that thar machine!" * "Got too many items? I can help ya with that problem! Stick 'em in my machine an' trade 'em for somethin' better!" * "Lookin' for new items? Trade in some old items and get a bran' new one of higher quality!" Greeting (no items) * "C'mon back when ya got something ta trade!" * "Sorry, but I can't give ya something for nothing, ya know." * "If ya find any items while you're adventuring around out there, ya can bring the ones ya don't need ta me." Idling * "I've always been a loner, me. The boss mostly lets me alone, which suits me fine." * "Once, when I was but a young shaver... oh, but ya don' wanna listen to an old trader's stories." * "My wagon's pulled by a nox. 'Es a good 'un, but 'e can't hold a candle to my old mule, Shadow." * "What's a nox? Well, I don't know as I can rightly describe it. It's kinda like an ox, but not." * "Ya may not feel young, but I've been tradin' longer than ya been around, young pup." * "Take yer time. I can stand here yammerin' all day." Some Items Placed * "Tha's tha ticket. Just bang a few more a those %s items in tha machine to get a better item!" * "I'm gonna need a few more %s items to make a trade. I gotta cover my overhead, ya know? But ya'll get a better item in exchange." * "Tha's it, fill the machine on up with %s items and ya'll get a higher quality item back out." * "Help a poor old trader out with a few more %s items and I'll give ya a higher quality item in exchange. Guaranteed." Slots Full * "If ya wanna make tha trade, just push tha green button." * "All right, kid. Give tha button a push to getcher item!" * "Just push tha button to start tha trade!" Item Coming * "It should be here real soon now." * "It'll be here in a jiffy." * "I bet ya can't wait to see what comes out!" Item Ready (common) * "Here ya go, one very fine %s!" * "There ya go, ya got this here %s." * "Look a' that, ya won a %s. C'mon back anytime, now." Item Ready (rare) * "Here ya go, one bran' new %s. Jus' remember I can't afford to give ya items this good all tha time." * "Hey, ya struck it rich! Look at that %s. Ya must be extra lucky today." * "Well, I guess me & tha machine are feelin' gen'rous today. Ya won a %s!" * "Ain't that just the koalefant's toenails! Ya got one very purty %s." Last Item Warning * "Ya ain't got no more o' those. Ya sure ya wanna get rid o' it? Not that I won't take it, o' course." * "Slow down there, greenhorn. Are ya sure ya wanna gimme your last 'o those? Ya won't be able ta use it anymore if ya do." * "Wait jest a tick there. Tha's your last one o' those things. Ya won't be able to use it anymore if ya trade it away." Playing With Joystick * "Don't ya go breakin' tha joystick, now. Ya don' need it anyhow." * "Up, down, left, right, tha joystick don' do nothin'." * "Ya can bang on that joystick all ya want but it won't do ya no good." Touching Hand * "Pleased ta meecha." * "Pleasure doin' business with ya." ''Ravin' Wrapper Raiders'' Game Start * "Help me scare off these crows. Don't get any funny ideas though, I won't give you a better deal for helping." * "Ack! These crows won't leave my wrappers alone." * "Knew I shouldn't'a left the my wrappers just lyin' around... now these crows are all over my collection!" * "I've done witnessed a murder! And they're stealin' all my hard-earned candy wrappers!" * "Gimme a hand gettin' rid of these crows, will ya?" * "Wanna play a game? Help me pickup my wrappers and get rid of those dang crows. Doesn't that sound fun?" * "What, you got something better to do? Help me get these crows outta here!" Tool Selected * Cane: "That'll help ya get around and collect all look-alike wrappers." * Shovel: "Cleaning up a whole row. That's smart!" * Gunpowder: "Careful! That stuff will blow away everythin' near it!" * Spear: "Sharp and precise!" * Seeds: "What are ya doing with those seeds!? You're supposed to be chasing the crows away, not attractin' 'em!" Clearing 10 or more tiles * "Great work clearin' number tiles! Here, I've got something for ya. Take this tool." Clearing 5+ crows * "Yeehaw! Get on out of here!" * "Hah! Those are my wrappers!" * "Seein' those crows scatter is sweeter than my favourite candy!" Out of moves * "Looks like you're stuck kid. Maybe ya ought to use one of those tools." * "You're out of moves, try using a tool to help ya out." Game Over * "Looks like you're all out of options!" * "Try again! There's many more wrappers in my collection to tidy up." * "Thanks for helpin', but I can't give you a better trade. I've got mouths to feed, ya'know." * "All done for now, but ya made some progress tidyin' up my wrapper collection." A feastin' pair of birds Game Start * "Let's play a game! Use that big brain to match pairs of food from the feast!" * "Use y'er noggin to remember pairs. Chase off any pesky snowbirds while y'er at it." * "My ol' pops taught me this game. Try to remember and match pairs." Granted extra guess * "Yeehaw! I'll give you another guess for that." * "They sure want in on our feast! Scare 'em away!" * "Tha birds are after my favorite! Tha sweet Pumpkin Pie." * "It's a festive time for sharin' but not with those bothersome birds." * "I've got mouths to feed. Tha birds will have to find their own feast." * "Ya'll can come back when tha feast is over!" Game Over * "Y'er all out of guesses!" * "Try again! Ya can do better, I know it!" * "Y'er all done!" Unimplemented Special Deal * "The special deals are cheaper than tha normal ones, but ya gotta give me the exact things I'm lookin' for." * "These're my special deals. Gimme the stuff I'm looking for and I'll give ya a better item in exchange." * "I'm lookin' for some particular things right now. If ya can give 'em to me, I'll give ya a new one of higher quality." Some Special Items Placed * "I just need tha rest of the items on tha list. Bang 'em on in tha machine an' it'll spit out a higher quality item for ya." * "Ya got the rest of tha stuff I'm lookin' for? If not, come back in a few days an' there might be a new deal." Examining Special Deals List * "Take a look at tha list. Get me all tha things on it and I'll give ya a better item." * "Ya got tha items on tha list? Stick 'em in there and ya'll get a better item out 'o tha machine." * "If ya give me tha items on tha list, I'll give ya a higher quality item in exchange." Greeting (Forge version) * "Greetings, mortal. Have you brought chests? I'll be happy to reveal your gifts, if so." * "Greetings, mortal. I sense a chest in your possession! Please, be my guest." * "Greetings, mortal. Come to receive gifts from the Shadow realm? You need only open your chests." Greeting (no items, Forge version) * "Greetings, mortal. No chests today? A shame." * "Greetings, mortal. Chests to find their way to you on your travels. I'll be here, until then." * "Greetings, mortal. I sense you have no chests. You have been adventuring, yes?" Idle (Forge version, Shadow Trader) * "shadow murmurs something, but you cannot comprehend the words." * "Be at ease, mortal. We exist outside time, here." * "Chortle Have you met her yet?" * "I'll admit, I've always found Chesters endearing." * "It seems you've a few admirers lurking in the shadows." * "Do you ever tire of that ratty old mortal body?" * "You're a long way from home are you not, little mortal?" * "Your realm is a bit frazzled around the edges, hm?" * "Tell me, have you traveled through the Gateway yet?" * "Chortle You mortals have been quite enamored with the throne, haven't you?" * "Sigh Immortality is such a burden." * "Fear the dark, little mortal." * "You must recount your corporeal stories to me some time, mortal." Trivia * The Curio Collector's texture files include a hand holding a cigar, similar to the one used by NPC Maxwell. * The Curio Collector may have had a cinematic planned for him at one point.JoeW on the Forums: "He has a story. Rumor is that he even at one point had a short cinematic. (He actually does say some things about himself from time to time, gives a little bit of information about himself)" Posted on February 12, 2016. * The developers originally were going to change the Curio Collector for the The Forge event, but decided otherwise. Leftover strings can be still found in the game files (See Unimplemented section above). * According to DST writer Kris in Rhymes With Play #228, the Curio Collector's favorite color is periwinkle blue. * The Curio Collector got an official in-game name during Hallowed Nights 2019. ** In the code he is still referred to as Skin Collectorstrings.lua, lines 7431 and 7497 and is also described in a commented out line as "Old west fur trader."strings.lua, line 7499 * For Hallowed Nights 2019, a minigame called Ravin' Wrapper Raiders was added to the Trade Inn. * For Winter's Feast 2019, another minigame called A feastin' pair of birds was added to the Trade Inn. Gallery Trade Innkeeper Textures.png|The Curio Collector's image textures. Skin Collector Sketch.jpg|Sketch of the Curio Collector (then named Skin Collector) from the tumblr of Jeff Agala, an artist who works on the game. Sounds References vi:Trade Inn